User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa's Geekout World 5: Nacho Falls
In the last episode, Papa outwitted Breadlioz and his witless...gang of Musters by turning them all to stone! Breadlioz will not be coming back for a while. And it appears that the Ancients holograms of Saul, Olive, Oneida, Musad and more will help Papa on his quest! Oh yeah, Roy joined the party too. What will the Savory Prophecy have to say? Find out....right.............NOW! Papa: So, I guess this is the fifth world. Penny: I want to see if the Savory Prophecy says anything about this world. Cooper: I'll check. Wha- the page is blank! Prudence: That can't be right. What about the Chapters after that? Cooper: Blank again! Roy: Hey, Uncle Louie? I think whenever we enter the fifth world, the third chapter should appear. Papa: Great idea! Cooper, if you will. Cooper: I certainly will! (whistles and walks) Oh, dude! It works! Penny: Hmm...this is interesting. Chapter 3... Welcome to the fifth world, travelers. This place is what's known as the Nacho Falls. The Nacho Falls has a mysterious palace made of frozen cheese. An unnamed prince lives there. He shall give you the key to the Cellar of Time. Once you walk in...you will encounter an acquaintance of yours... you must use the power that takes you higher...again. Prudence: The Cellar of Time? Cooper: Prince? Penny: Acquaintance? Roy: What does all this mean? Papa: Dur! We've gotta meet the prince! Penny: Oh...a prince. (blushes) Papa: But...I thought you were in a relationship with Alberto. Penny: Oh, we broke up. (sobs) I found out he was hanging out with Willow too much. Papa: I thought that Willow was in a relationship with James. Penny: They're not. But I hope that Alberto comes back. I miss him so much! Cooper: A...ny...way...let's go on to the Frozen Cheese palace. Roy: Is that it in the distance? That looks like a cheesier version on the Peppermint Palace from Wreck-it-Ralph...and...Speedo's version of Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack?! Prudence: Does that mean...we're in...SUGAR RUSH?! Papa: Nope. Two reasons...the first one is that this place is taco themed. The second is that there is two less spokes at the top of the castle. Cooper: Huh. Well, I kan't wait to get in there. Penny: Kan't? Wait...I meant to say kan't...WHAT THE HEKK? Papa: Oh no, it seems as if all of our k's are mixed with k's. Penny: This is so konfusing. Roy: I'm going in. I'm gonna try to make it klear with these kheese guards. Kheese Guards: Who goes there? You shall not enter the castle of Kheese! Papa: Hey, you used a k! I mean, a k! Well, the letter after b. Kheese Guards: We will allow everybody to use c's. Welcome to the castle of Kheese. Prince Kheeseworth lives here. Prudence: Okay, so can we go in? Kheese Guards: What is your business here? Papa: I'll just give you the short version. So I was starting a game show including 32 contestants. Then the contestants and I got transported here. I've been trying to stop these bad people: a giant purple onion with an army cap (Sarge), a female cherry-colored-skin human with lime green hair who I first thought was a boy (Cherryl), a little girl with a mushroom for a head and curly blonde hair (Shroomina), a giant garlic bread with muscles and a running band made out of those little Air Head Xtreme things (Breadlioz), an almost nine-year old Pepper Jack who I am assuming is an amazing fighter (Chester), another human with indigo skin with a Sundaesaurus cup for a hat, and pink, orange, and lime green hair is visible through the cup, and he has an orange tuxedo which makes him look like he's Mickey Mouse using a baton on an orchestra (Count Illusherbet), a former comrade named Yui who was hypnotized by the cherry person (Yui Bolt), and a giant magenta-colored radish with leaves for hair and looks like a whacked-up version of Professor Fitz (you don't know who that is)(Radley Madish). I have to save all of my contestants, even if it means the hypnotized one. Then I need to crush all of the radish man's minions and finally get back to our WORLD! Kheese Guards: It's so sad! Please, come in! Boo hoo hoo...! Prudence: Wow, now it looks like the Emerald City from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! I wonder if I was Dorothy, taking care of Toto like that...I wish I had a dog. Papa: Wait for it... Prudence: PICKLE! I hope she's okay! I'm going crazy! Please! Somone take care of the little border collie or whatever she is! Cooper: COOKIE! I hope he's fine! I'm going cuckoo! Come on! Someone watch over the little tabby cat or whatever he is! Roy: Be quiet! There's Prince Kheeseworth! Kheeseworth: Who goes there? I shall have you removed. Papa: Your Majesty, Prince Kheeseworth. I shall gladly tell you why I'm here. I'll tell you there short version...(inhale)...I'm trying to go back home. Kheeseworth: Ah, and you need me to enchant one of you with a power? Papa: Yes, that would be most wonderful! Kheeseworth: Ah, let's see...the person who awaits me...is named Delivery Boy Roy. Roy: I'm talking to a prince! (squee!) Kheeseworth: Kayya kunakez...hocus pocus focus...AIA KA-KE! Nope. Roy: Dang. But can we have the key to the Cellar of Time? Kheeseworth: Oh, yes. Of course you may. Roy: Yes! Although...I feel like I know you from somewhere. Kheeseworth: I feel the same about Penny. I wish she'd never broken up with me... Penny: What? Alberto? Is that you? Papa: What is going on? Oh, well! We have to get out of here! We can't mess with the Ancients, especially a prince! Penny: Alberto...I know that's you. Kheeseworth: Oh, Penny...if I'd only been a little more independant... Papa: (after they leave) Penny, what happened in there? Penny: I'm scared, Papa! I swear...that Prince Kheeseworth guy is Alberto! Roy: I have to agree. When he blinked, his eyelashes turned grey, just like that glitch in Papa's Burgeria! Cooper: Yeah, that seems kinda Alberto-ish of him to do. Prudence: Who cares? We have the key! We can meet that aquaintance that the Savory Prophecy was talking about! Papa: I don't know, guys. The acquaintance might be one of Radley's minions. Cooper: Alberto...key...acquaintance...it's all too much. Do we want to go home? Papa, Penny, Prudence, Roy: YES! Cooper: Are we gonna back down? Papa, Penny, Prudence, Roy: NO! Cooper: Can you give me the key right now? Papa, Penny, Prudence: YES! Roy: NO! Cooper: Wha...why no? Roy: Think about it, Cooper. The Cellar of TIME! TIME! Could it send us to the past or future or what? Prudence: I don't exactly know what could happen to us. We might be trapped in there if we go in! Prudence: Think about it. I can't go in there, I work at the Pancakeria with Cooper, and if we got stuck in there...well, you know. So that's two people out. Penny: I work at the Freezeria. Roy: I work at the Pizzeria. Papa: I work at the...the... Prudence: Oh no... Papa: I have to go in. Cooper: Papa, you can't! You have an entire logo with your name on it! Papa: Hey, Tastyville needs all of you. I'll see you either later or earlier. Can you toss me that key, Prudence. Prudence: (hand shakes) ...nope! Papa: (takes key) Doo doo doo...doo doo...unlockin' a freaky cellar door. Penny: It's a black hole! Papa, watch out! Papa: What the...ahhhhh...! Cooper: Papa! Roy: Uncle Louie! No! (in the cellar) Papa: Hello? Echo: Hello? hello? hello... Papa: I need to get back to the Nacho Falls! Please let me go! Echo: Let me go! let me go! go... Papa: Hey, this place is just a maze? What is this? Huh, maybe I should go left? Or straight? Or could I go right? Echo: Go right? go right? go right... Papa: As stupid as it is, I'll just go right. (reads sign) Welcome to the Sllaf Ohcan. You are on the RIGHT path. This leads to the Future Domain. Hey, if I go to the Future Domain, I can figure out a way to get out of here! Dang, a door! And without a doorknob? Seriously, Sllaf Ohcan? Maybe it's voice activated. Sllaf Ohcan, I want you to let me through. Nope. I wish I could just find a way to OPEN THIS DOOR! Echo: OPEN THIS DOOR! Open this door! open this door! open this door... Papa: Oh, NOW it opens. Stupid synonyms. (walks in) This place looks like a giant galactic spiderweb! Female Voice: Welcome, visitor. Scanning as...Papa Louie. Good day. My name is Ocean. Who would you like to see the future of? Papa: Hi, Ocean! I'd like to see the future of my nephew, Roy, Prudence, Cooper, and Penny. Friendship first, you know. Ocean: Scanning...scanning....done. Right now, your friends are running away from the Cellar of Time. Their future is them meeting up with you. Would you like for me to fast forward their lives to when they do? This will take 7 of your 10 Time Orbs. Papa: Time Orbs? Oh well. Sure! Ocean: RoPruCooPen...Future...MYEAH! Papa: Where are they? Ocean: They'll be here any minute. Papa: Can I see my future? Ocean: Yes. Your future is...is...(powers down) Papa: Ocean! What happened? Voice: Last wire...cut! Ha! Poor Papa! Papa: Hey, I've seen that guy somewhere...hey, aren't you...CHESTER?! Chester: Yes, the pleasure is all yours. So, where's your puny posse? Prudence: Hey, who you callin' PUNY? (appears with the rest of the gang) Chester: I'm calling you puny! Yeah, I'm talking to you, hairbow, delivery boy, flower freak and you...red and white shirt...guy. All you! Roy: Oh come on! I'm more than just a delivery boy! I may serve pizza to people with REAL lives, but I'm gonna give you a different kind of serve! Prudence: Ooh, burn! Want some ice with that? Chester: Roy, am I hearing a challenge comin' up? Ooh, someone get the popcorn! It's about to go off in here! Penny: No, Roy wants to fight you, not Prudence. Chester: Okay, fine. Come at me, bro. I don't care. Roy: You...what? But, I thought you were supposed to be...you know, like good at fighting. Chester: I am, but my legs hurt, and my arms are very noodley right now from ripping the wires apart. Papa: Roy, let's give him what he deserves! Here's your pizza paddle, and here's mine! Roy: Whap! (whaps with paddle) Take that! Papa: That's for Ocean! (whap) That's for...being a bad dude! (whap) Roy: Hey, you smell like onions. Papa: (whaps Roy) Oops, sorry. Roy: Nice job, Uncle Louie, you just took away one of my hearts. Papa: Ooh, have a gummy burger. I hear they do wonders for your health bar. Roy: Hey, they do! Okay, one last whap should do the trick! Hey Chester! Um, Chestina's over there, and she wants you back! Chester: I told you we were over, Chestina! Hey, wait...(whap) Ouch, ow. Papa: And now our acquaintance is... James: Papa! All: James?! TO BE CONTINUED...IN WORLD 6. Category:Blog posts